In a vehicle such as a passenger vehicle, a front bumper beam that extends in a vehicle width direction is positioned at a front end of a vehicle body. Left and right bumper beam extensions that extend rearward are provided at both end portions of the front bumper beam in the longitudinal direction. Left and right extension side mount members are provided at rear ends of the left and right bumper beam extensions. Front ends of left and right front side frames are coupled with the left and right extension side mount members.
In recent years, techniques related to absorption of collision energy in a case where a narrow offset collision occurs to a front portion of a vehicle body have been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-190964 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-125884 describe such techniques.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-190964 describes a vehicle body front structure that has two bumper beam extensions on each of left and right sides. The left and right bumper beam extensions that are positioned on the inside are coupled with the front ends of the left and right front side frames. The left and right bumper beam extensions that are positioned on the outside are coupled with front ends of front lower end portions of left and right front upper members. The left and right front upper members are positioned on the outside of the left and right front side frames in the vehicle width direction.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-125884 describes a vehicle body front structure that has left and right bumper beam extensions whose cross sections are horizontally long rectangular shapes in a front view.